1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle bodies having a front hinge pillar cooperating with a door frame and more particularly, to vehicle body improvements around the front hinge pillar with a view to reducing wind noise resulting when the vehicle is travelling at a high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 shows a prior art front hinge pillar for the part a vehicle body wherein a front hinge pillar is generally designated at 1 and consists of three separate panels, i.e., outer panel 1a and first and second inner panels 1b and 1c. The panels are joined at 1d, 1e and 1f to form a closed configuration. A windshield 2 is bonded by a sealant-adhesive 3 to the joint portion 1d of the front hinge pillar 1. In order to conceal the sealant-adhesive from view, there is provided a windshield molding 4 at the joint between the windshield 2 and the front hinge pillar 1. A drip moulding 5 is secured to the joint portion 1e of the front hinge pillar 1 to form a drip channel 6 as well as to provide a refined appearance.
A door 7 has a door frame 8 cooperating with the front hinge pillar 1, and between this door frame 8 and the first inner panel 1b of the front hinge pillar 1 there is interposed a door weatherstrip 9 for waterproofing the interior of the vehicle. The door 7 further has a raisable or lowerable window 10 and a door window weatherstrip 11. A pillar garnish 12 is attached to the front hinge pillar 1 to provide a refined appearance at the interior of the vehicle.
In the foregoing prior art structure, there are on the exterior of the vehicle body air areas A.sub.1, A.sub.2 and A.sub.3 where air turbulence takes place or low air pressure is produced upon travelling of the vehicle. The air area A.sub.1 is located at a vehicle body exterior surface portion where a sudden variation in height between the windshield 2 and the windshield molding 4 exists. The air area A.sub.2 is located around the mouth of the drip channel 6, and the air area A.sub.3 is located in the gap between the drip molding 5 and the door frame 8. Upon travelling of the vehicle at a high speed, air turbulence taking place at the air areas may cause large wind noise as well as large air resistance.
The above effect of the air area A.sub.1 can be substantially eliminated by reducing the foregoing difference in height. In the past, however, such effect of the air areas A.sub.2 and A.sub.3 could not be substantially reduced without dispensing with the drip channel 6 which is communicated with the drip channel at the side of the roof to discharge rain or water collected thereat. When such drip channel 6 is simply removed, rain or water flows easily over the door window 10 to impair the visibility through the door window.